Wally West
Wally West (codename Impulse) is the first Kid Flash. He is the nephew & former protege of the Flash. He is a founding member of the Titans & a member of Flash Legacy. He retired from the hero lifestyle when he went off to college but returned after four years in 2011. He is married to television host Linda Park. Background Missing data. Relationships * Barry Allen: Uncle. * Iris West-Allen: Aunt. Because he spent so much time with them, Iris looked to him as her own child. * Dick Grayson: Best friend. They met in 2002 when Wally wad starting out as Kid Flash. Along with other sidekicks, they formed the Titans the next year. They had a problem when Wally went after Artemis despite knowing about Dick’s crush then an even bigger problem when Wally cheated on her. They stopped being friends for awhile but eventually reconciled. Romantic Relationships * Artemis Crock: They met shortly after the forming of the Titans. They didn’t get along as Wally blamed her for Red Arrow not joining then started blaming her for any setbacks. Artemis just found him plain annoying. Eventually, Wally began to trust & open up to her. On the Titans’ first New Year’s together, Wally kissed Artemis at 14. After being together for 4 years, they enrolled at Columbia together & decided to retire from the Titans. They got a house together the next year & she joined The Team on New Year's Eve of 2009. Her spending time with the team & him wanting her out of the superhero lifestyle, led him to becoming distant. The summer after her junior year, Artemis went home to visit her mom. She was supposed to stay for a week but came back early to surprise Wally. She was certainly surprised when she walked in to find Wally & Linda in bed. After seeing her, he tried to stop her but she broke his nose. * Linda Park: Wally & Linda were in the same major so they were always in the same classes & were even lab partners many time. Due to Artemis going back into crimefighting & the amount of time he spent with Linda, his feelings began growing for her. It became normal for him to be at “the library” all night. Linda also knew it was wrong but really believed her & Wally were meant for one another. It lasted for two months until Artemis walked in on them. Artemis broke up with him & he immediately started dating Linda. Powers & Abilities * Speed Force ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Agility ** Accelerated Healing ** Enhanced Mental Process ** Enhances Sense ** Molecular Acceleration *** Phasing *** Intangibility ** Electrokinesis *** Electro-Blast *** Speed Force Absorption ** Speed Steal * Computer Operation * Tactical Analysis * Hugh Level Intellect * Multilingualism: He can speak fluent English & French & some high school Latin. Weaknesses * Hyper Metabolism Ratings * Intelligence: Level 6 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 7 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 3 * Energy Projection: Level 7 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Wally has a super metabolism so he eats more than the average human being. However, he is somewhat of a food connoisseur because of this. * He has a bad habit of making jokes in awkward situations but he also always makes jokes. * His super speed has led him to be a tad reckless at times. * Wally has flirted with almost every girl that joined the team. * He hated the idea of Jason & Artemis dating. He hated it even more as Jason beat him up after returning to Gotham as Red Hood when he found out he cheated on Artemis. * Wally's birth place is listed as Blue Valley though he was born in California. He was only there for 4 months as his mom was finishing up college. * He does not kill but supports the death penalty. * Wally was somewhat a member of Team Arrow during his relationship with Artemis. * Batman is the one who suggested the codename Impulse when Wally rejoined the Titans. * Growing up, Wally wanted to be an astronaut. * His favorite movie of all time is Casablanca. * Wally loves Kung Pao chicken. His love for it has gotten so bad that the local restaurant knows his order by heart. * He used to be avid gamer. Though he is still good, he's only still an expert at Ms. Pac-Man. * Impulse has a power ranking of 37, classifying him as Threat Level 4. Notes * The family is based upon the TV show The Flash. In the timeline, Joe West is black & Francine West is white making Rudy, Iris & Daniel mixed. Wally's mother Mary is white which means Wally is 1/4 Black. * On Young Justice, Artemis & Wally's relationship ends due to Wally's death but instead it was because of cheating because I couldn't think of another way for it to end. * His address is a nod to The Flash #92 where Stately West Manor first makes an appearance. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Flash Legacy Category:Titans Category:Computer Operation Category:Multilingualism